


Removing Temptation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Captured Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Branding, Buried Alive, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dildos, Fingering, Gags, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Name Calling, Painful Sex, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Serial Rapists, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Torture, Tortured Dean, Twink Dean, Unhappy Ending, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, noncon, should I use that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sound was muffled, the dirt cold and unforgiving, as Dean screamed and screamed and screamed into his gag.





	Removing Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> Written for a prompt
> 
> \-------------
> 
> After polling readers about which of the most requested fics for continuation this one was the second highest voted so I wrote the continuation for this one second.
> 
> "Captured" already had a prompt for a continuation so I had a blueprint for this continuation. The prompter had requested a serial killers kind of continuation with a specific modus operandi for how they handle their victims.
> 
> This is my FIRST attempt at MCD so we'll see how that goes. This fic is VERY DARK as was evidenced by the first part of it and the tags above. Instead of simply making this continuation a second chapter I separated them into two separate but linked fics so those who wanted to avoid the MCD ending could.

Days. It was _days_ of a kind of horrific torture that Dean had never imagined. Rope burns marked his naked skin, his jaw had a near permanent ache from where they had kept it either held open with an O-ring gag or a ball-gag.

His ass hurt constantly.

Dean sobbed, weakly struggling and giving up as his complete lack of energy prevented him from doing more than weakly tugging on his rope restraints. They only occasionally gave him water, _never_ food, and at this point he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Think we’ve about used this one up.” One of his captors breathed out between grunts and thrusts against Dean’s ass. His hole was soaked with lube and come, near constantly gaping from the abuse it had endured, as a thick cock continued pumping into him.

He twitched, whining in pain, as fingers yanked his hair and caused his body to bow as best it could at the restrained position. “Yeah. We’ve almost fucked this whore to the point of breaking.” There was disappointment in the tone, “But that’s how it goes. That’s how its gone for years. We find them, use them and dispose of the temptation.”

Fear and horror were a near constant companion at this point. He only slept when he passed out and even then, he woke up with them playing with his body either with toys or strapping him for being a  _bad whore_. Every time they rested was a reprieve that Dean desperately looked forward to.

Any break was met with relief and the smallest ounce of hope that he’d somehow get out of this or that somehow his Dad would find him before it was too late.

“Dug the hole yet?”

The man in his ass slammed forward, grunting, as he came in Dean’s hole and slowly slipped free with a groan of pleasure. A hand patted him and fingers moved to tug on his puffy, ruined rim as Dean tried to twist away but couldn’t get the energy to move. A rough cry escaped as his raw throat worked around the sound.

“Yep. Dug it deeper this time. Took a bit making sure it was right but it’s ready.” Dean felt a hand touching him, turning him to face the speaker as he glared weakly at the man staring at him with cold eyes.

These men were more than just rapists. They were _murderers_. He’d heard them talking about past victims, comparing him to them and talking about him as though he wasn’t even human.

Serial killers. It was the only thing he could think of and Dean hated that the world was full of so many different kinds of monsters. Dean had always figured it would be something they hunted but never had he thought to worry about _humans_.

“And I got the other supplies.” The one who had finished in him laughed lowly as he tucked himself back into his pants and picked up the belt that Dean had gotten very familiar with.

The worn leather came down on the backs of his thighs, across his abused ass and sometimes ventured up to the small of his back. It burned, hurt and ached as he jerked weakly and sobbed into his gag.

“Whores  _need_  to be punished.” One of his captors breathed out with wicked delight and a kind of fervor that Dean had never seen before. The lead weight of realization remained settled in his gut, a heavy weight that was impossible to ignore, as his skin was rubbed raw by the restraints each time he moved. “We’re doing everyone a favor. Finding them, putting them in their place and then removing the temptation from others.”

They laughed as he cried out, body tired…so very very tired, as the leather came down over and over and over on his burning red skin. His ass stung, his thighs and back no better, as the man finally stopped strapping him.

Then the man brought the leather belt down across his hole and Dean howled. His throat raw and pained as several more hits rained down over his gaping hole. He jerked and writhed, using up every ounce of energy, as they laughed and jeered.

Dean passed out only to wake up to the sensation of being roughly fucked. His head lulled, eyes hooded and body screaming from the pain he felt at every touch after the first day. Balls slapped wetly against his ass and Dean could feel the copious amounts of lube they had apparently used leaking out of his ass even as a cock pounded into him.

“The whore is awake.”

He closed his eyes and wished it was a nightmare, wished his father would break open the door and viciously murder both of the men who had raped and used him for days. The men who beat him, degraded him and talked about him as though he was nothing more than a warm body for their pleasures.

Nothing more than a _whore_.

“When you finish I’ve got the brand ready.”

His mind rolled over the words, trying to understand what they meant, as he blearily looked at the coffee table next to where he was strapped down. One of the biggest dildos he’d ever seen rested on it, a bottle of lube, a large ball gag and several long lengths of rope.

Dean tried to put them together. Tried to figure out _why_  they were there because he was already strapped down, already gagged and they had used plenty of toys on him over the days he’d been in their  _care_.

Nothing as large as the dildo on the table but large enough he’d known he was gaping afterwards.

“First we’ve got to clean him up.”

The pace of fucking picked up, coming harder and faster, as he squirmed and whimpered while the cock dragged against his sore rim. He could hear harsh breathing, grunts and the slap of skin against skin along with the crackle of a fire he’d just realized was burning cheerfully in the fireplace that had remained cold the whole time he’d been there.

Dean blinked through tears at the sight of dancing flames and imagined the man near them screaming in agony as he was burned alive. The thought almost had a grin pulling at his lips but it would have been impossible with the gag and the pain zinging through him.

“They still looking for the little whore a couple of cities over?”

The hope, small and hidden though it had been, died inside of him at the question. A couple of cities over? How far had they taken him? It would be near impossible for his Dad to be able to search so much ground and find him after only days.

Maybe in weeks or months but Dean knew he wouldn’t last that long. They gave him enough water but only water and with little sleep, little care and nothing to eat his body was the weakest it had ever been. He didn't even think he could stand if given the chance.

A low groan and the press of balls up against his ass let Dean know the man inside of him had come. Short little thrusts followed as more sounds of pleasure escaped and soon a soft cock was slipping from him and come leaked out of his sloppy, fucked open ass.

“You dug the hole this time.” The one spoke, “I’ll clean him up. Make sure everything is ready when I bring him back. We’ll want to be on the road in an hour or so.”

The ropes fell away from his limp body, rubbing against the tender skin that had been rubbed raw, as Dean shuddered and cried on top of the table. He tried to move but his muscles gave up and he laid there limply, in pain and terrified.

Strong hands gripped him, hauled his weak body up and carried him through the room into the bathroom he’d been in a few times. He ended up draped over the edge of the tub, cheek pressed to the cool porcelain and knees resting in the inside of the tub, as the man moved around.

He tried to move again, groaning and failing, as he waited. It wasn’t long before something was pushed into his loose hole, sinking in deeper, and then the sound of the faucet groaning alerted him to the water being turned on.

Warmth, burning and unbearable, poured into his ass as he jerked and twisted where he remained draped over the edge of the tub. “Gotta clean that hole out, whore.” A hand pressed against his back and held him in place as burning water continued to flood his insides.

Beneath him his belly swelled grotesquely as more and more water poured into him in an unrelenting force. His ass clenched around the tube that had been inserted into him as he whimpered and tried to free himself.

“This bit is always messy but we can’t leave anything behind.”

When his belly had grown to an unnatural round swell the water was turned off and the tube left inside as he sobbed, body heaving and throat hurting, before the tube was pulled out.

The water rushed out of him, humiliating and painful, as he jerked and shuddered at the sensation. Slowly the huge swell from all of the water inside of him shrunk until every last drop had poured out of him.

Dean was limp.

Chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared wildly at the man holding him. He tried pushing, tried struggling but he was easily subdued and once more the tube was pushed inside of him.

Water flooded his ass yet again, coming faster and hotter, as he tried squirming and fighting. A heavy hand remained on his back keeping him in place until the whole process had been repeated three times.

Next a hose was used to spray him down, soap scrubbed all over him and rinsed off. His mouth was even hosed out with soap and water as he sputtered, choking and gasping for air, emptying the contents of his stomach, until the man nodded with satisfaction.

“This is the cleanest a whore like you has ever been.”

Wet, naked and shaking he was hauled back into the main room.

“Done?”

“Yeah. The whore is as clean as he is ever going to be.” Dean ended up back over the table, ass exposed and body restrained while one of the men started to pour lube into his hole. It was cold, wet and had him twitching at the sensation even as his hole clenched down. He felt sloppy and wrong.

“Make sure you get enough in there.”

“I’ve done this over forty times. I know how to do it!”

There was a snort and then more lube was added. It leaked out of his hole, sliding down to tease his balls and down his thigh as Dean’s hole tightened down. Fingers worked his hole, burning and twisting, as Dean panted and begged them to stop. He could feel the fingers against his tender insides, spreading out and stretching, before they slipped free.

Everything was still, only the sounds of the fire cracking and his ragged breathing, before one of the men picked up the mammoth toy.

The monstrously thick end of it pushed against his hole, nowhere near ready for something so large, before the man was pushing it inside. Dean howled and howled, his throat raw and burning, as the toy was forced into him.

Inch by agonizing inch breached his ass, splitting him open and sending nothing but blinding pain racing through him, as the man grunted and kept pushing it in. “Need more lube.” It was pulled out, more lube emptied directly into his ass and then once more it was pushing in.

It felt like hours. Endless, agonizing hours until the base of the toy rested snug against his ass and Dean could feel where the toy pressed against his stomach that rested on the table. He’d been impaled on a dildo that no one should ever attempt to take and the only thing he could do was pant, hitching sobs escaping. It felt like his insides had been rearranged to accept the brutally thick and impossibly long dildo.

“Knew we could get it to fit!” one of them laughed, “And you didn’t think going up the next size would work.”

“I didn’t expect them to be out of our normal size. It throws off the pattern. Plus it's five inches longer than normal and inches thicker.”

“We’ll just have to use this size now. We’ve been doing this for years there is nothing wrong with changing up a few things.” The tone was reasonable and Dean hated them both. He had never hated like this before. Didn’t even hate the demon who had killed his Mom this much. “Now roll him over so we can finish up and then brand him.”

Dean couldn’t even feel the hands untying him the pain in his ass and throughout his entire body was too overwhelming. They bound his arms behind his back, wrapping the rope from his wrists up around both arms until they were tied together, before he was rolled onto his back.

His shoulders burned.

Next they bound his legs with the rope he’d seen earlier, bending them up and tying around his folded legs before securing them in a way that left him very exposed where his bent legs were spread out. Rope wrapped around his torso before being tied tightly around his cock and balls.

Soon enough the large ball-gag was pressed past his slack lips and secured behind his head as he laid there, completely bound and stuffed full. He somehow lifted his head to look at his body, horrified at the large bulge he could see running up the length of his flat belly to the point he could make out the dildo inside of him, before his head fell back with a painful thump.

His eyes closed as he focused on breathing, trying to calm his racing heart and failing as they moved around him. Footsteps retreated away, heading towards the fireplace, as he lay there with warm hands pressing him down.

“Now the final touch.”

The first thing he registered as the other man came back was warmth as it steadily increased to a blinding kind of heat. His eyes flew open as he took in the sight of a red hot brand,  _whore_ , coming towards him and then it was pressed against his chest.

He howled into his gag, ass clenching around the toy jammed inside of him and muscles viciously tense, as the word was burned into the flesh of his chest. The scent of it made him gag but he had nothing he could have thrown up.

The man pulled the brand away, satisfaction filling his face, as he moved away and shoved it into a bucket causing the water to sizzle.

“There we go.”

Both men stared down at him, pleasure and satisfaction on their features, as he sobbed and shuddered before them. Dean didn’t have any energy to expend as they picked him up, carrying him between them and out of the open door.

It was cold out, the cool air brushing against his branded flesh causing him to whine, as they moved through the darkness towards where he could see a low light gleaming. The grass was high, at least to their waist, as they walked along and then stopped.

Two shovels were stuck into the ground near a mound of dirt as they looked at each other with Dean held between them. “One less whore.”

“One less temptation.”

They laid him on the ground, crouching down and shifting, before Dean found himself once more lifted up. That’s when he noticed the body sized hole and the realization of what was about to happen shot through him.

_Please please please please don’t please please!_

The begging was muffled and judging by the looks on their faces wouldn’t have mattered. Fingers dug into the flesh of his body and that’s when Dean noticed the gloves. The gloves they had both been wearing since he’d been washed down.

 _They really are serial rapist murderers_.

Human monsters.

His back and bound arms met the cold unforgiving ground at the bottom of the deep hole, deep enough he knew they had to have used a ladder to get out, as he squirmed and sobbed. Above him they stared down, faces cast in flickering light, and completely unmoved by his terror.

“The world will be better without you, whore.”

“Far better. Bending over a pool table like a common whore and trying to tempt good people.”

They disappeared and Dean’s breathing stopped, hope that they were simply going to leave him in the hole and that he might,  _might_ , be able to get out burning brightly in his chest for only seconds.

Then cold dirt hit him and Dean jerked, eyes wide with horror, as more and more rained down on him. He howled and screamed and begging into his gag, pained body straining, as they threw more and more dirt down onto him.

Filling in the deep hole with him at the bottom of it.

It rained down on him, slowly covering every inch of his exposed body and the rest of the bottom of the hole. They didn’t stop, the pace steady and sure, as Dean was forced to close his eyes when dirt started hitting his face.

The weight increased steadily. Slowly, slowly they pitched loose dirt down on him as his body was covered in dirt. He tried to move, tried to squirm, as they continued. First his bent legs were completely covered, then his torso and soon enough his face had an increasing weight of dirt on it.

Sound was muffled, the dirt cold and unforgiving, as Dean screamed and screamed and screamed into his gag.

* * *

The two men worked silently, focused on their task, as the large hole slowly but surely started to fill up once more. “This was a good place.” Jack spoke as he looked at the thick forest to the left and the high, sweeping grass of the field they were currently standing in. “The grass will hide the fresh dirt.”

Lucas smirked at him, “Of course I picked a good place.” Amusement was more than obvious, “You should have known better than picking such a highly-trafficked place last time. These whores are meant to  _stay in the ground_. We don’t want them found. Made into victims when it is society who suffers their existence and the poisonous temptation they represent.”

“You’re right. I just liked how poetic it was that that particular whore was buried in the park since that’s where we found her flirting with a married man.” Jack shrugged as he turned back to pitching dirt into the hole. The muffled sounds of screaming had faded into something very muted and they could only make them out if they strained their ears. “It’s a pity this one was a whore.”

“Don’t let a pretty face fool you. That boy was tainted, _ruined_. We used him as he was meant to be used, to satisfy our lust and prepare ourselves for the next. Now he’s where he belongs. If the little whore had kept himself pure he wouldn’t have found himself getting buried seven feet down.”

It was luck that the ground had been so soft, so easily dug out, and they’d prolonged their stop making sure the hole was deep enough.

“Do you know where we’re going next?”

“North.” Came the prompt response, “I think we should try for two at a time. We can remove more whores like that.”

“That’s two holes to dig.”

“They could fit in one.”

Jack nodded at that, adding more dirt as the wind brushed against their skin and ruffled his hair. “Good point.” They returned to burying their latest victim and imagined the horror of those watching the news when it was revealed they’d successfully removed another whore while the police had no clue who they were.

“After we clean everything up we’ll grab something to eat and be on our way.” Lucas stretched, sighing and popping his back, as he picked up his shovel once more. “I think we can actually get the grass back on top of this one. It came up in clumps and it’ll help disguise the site better.”

They returned to the calm, companionable silence from before as they filled in the hole and then carefully made sure the grass was once more covering up the huge dirt spot. Their muscles ached, their stomachs growled and with matching grins of satisfaction they carried their shovels back through the tall grass.

In a few days they would start over in a completely new city far away from where they had picked up the whore they’d just finished with and buried.

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you all it was dark. Though MCD is often dark this one was with serial rapist/murderers so that made it a bit darker. I tried to use some of the things I have seen on CSI episodes and true crime stuff since these two men were serial killers with a specific MO.
> 
> I personally thought using that line for the summary would be both ominous and a hint of what was to come.
> 
> I'm hoping all of you who voted for a continuation enjoyed (is that the right word?) this fic. Let me know what you thought about my first foray into MCD. Writing MCD wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.


End file.
